The Ouran Hosts Separate New Friendships
by GenderlessPrince
Summary: The Ouran hosts separate leaving the twins to themselves; two new students arrive at Ouran Academy. Could this be a start of a new friendship or more? Find out now!  sorryforthesuckysummary;;thisisabadfanficbtw


**A/N: The author apologizes if the story is horrible.**

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, nor OHSHC's characters. I ONLY own the story line, Megami Ryoto, Aiko Katarogu, & Kanagou Kirashika.

"_Today, we have a new student!" the teacher said. Many students groan since a student, Haruhi Fujioka, had just left the school a week ago. They weren't prepared for a new student as many had grown a liking for Haruhi, some more than others. Also, third years Takashi Morinozuka (aka "Mori") and Mitsukini Haninozuka (aka "Honey") had also left. "Be nice, students!" the teacher scowled. "Yes, sensei." The class replied bored-ily. At that very moment a very pretty girl had walked in. She had beautiful medium-length black hair that was straight but then came to a wavy curl at the tips. This girl had an "X" clip on her right to keep her hair from falling and with that, you could see her mesmerizing purple eyes that stood out. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short, her height was approximately 5 feet and 4 inches. She walked towards the teacher with a bright and beautiful smile. "This is Katarogu Aiko, class." announced the teacher. Everyone waved bored and Aiko's smile turned into a frown. _

"_Hello, everyone," Aiko said, "Thank you for the welcoming and I cannot wait to study with you all!" She then walked down the aisle of students and sat in the back next to identical twins. The twins exchanged a smile and they both turned to Aiko, "Hi there, Katarogu." they said in perfect unison. Aiko blushed slightly, "Please, call me Aiko.," she insisted with a laughing smile. "HITACHIIN! KATAROGU! Are you paying attention?" yelled the teacher while teaching a small lesson of who-knows-what. Nobody was listening or paying attention, they were all just good actors and actresses; that's all. Aiko and the twins nodded and the teacher went back to teaching. _

_Class was soon over for a small 15 minute break. Many girls went up to Aiko blocking out the twins. "Katarogu, you are so pretty!" "Want to sit with me at lunch?" "Where did you come from?" were the most common things said to Aiko. "Please call me Aiko... I don't know if I can and I've come from Imasaki High School!" she replied. "You are lucky you've came in the beginning of first term, or else you would probably struggle!" a girl said. That girl was right, Aiko would have struggled. Hikaru and Kaoru shoved through many girls to get through, "Hi, we're Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins." they said together. Aiko smiled at them both and noticed that one of them was looking into her eyes. She blushed and said, "Hi." but the rumble came back with girls throwing more questions at Aiko. "Do you speak any other languages?" "Are you rich?" were now the most popular questions. A beautiful girl scoffed and said, "I doubt she's rich and that she speaks any other language, I mean LOOK at her; emphasis on look. " Everyone looked at that girl shockingly and Aiko was a bit hurt. "I-I actually speak English, Chinese, and French excluding Japanese." spoke Aiko. "Of course dear, AND I'M UGLY!" said the beautiful girl with sarcasm. She laughed at her own joke and a few guys listening laughed too. "No, really, I can!" yelled Aiko at the arrogant girl. "Say, 'The dog jumped over the mud puddle'!" exclaimed a girl too soon.. Aiko nodded and said, "In Chinese that phrase is 'Gǒu yuèguòle níshuǐ k__ēng', in French it's 'Le chien a sauté sur la flaque de boue', in English it's 'The dog jumped over the mud puddle." A girl clapped slowly breathing out loudly with a small silent squeal in it, then many other girls clapped too. "Tch, whatever. Kanagou is now walking back to her desk!" said the snobby arrogant girl and two or three girls followed her. Aiko forgot to mention she's rich; Aiko's parents died and they were BIG in the media and so Aiko inherited the money. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru went up to Aiko, "You proved her wrong." one of them said. Aiko nodded but Hikaru switched the subject, "I'm Hikaru, the older twin." She could tell because his voice seemed a bit mature; "And I'm Kaoru the younger twin." and she could tell, because his voice seemed younger and different than his twin. They spun around switching spots many times and said, "So, which one is Hikaru?" Once again, perfect unison. She pointed at one of them, "You're Hikaru." She smiled as she said his name. "Th-that's correct." said Kaoru a bit sad. "Wh-what's wrong? Was the whole purpose for me to get it wr-wrong?" stuttered Aiko. "No, it's just... our friend Haruhi just left a week ago and she was the only one who could tell us apart, she literally opened our world because Kaoru and I have always been so close to each other not needing to make friends..." Hikaru said with distance in his voice leaving his explanation partly hanging. _

"_Oh, she must have been really close to you guys." and the twins nodded to what Aiko said, it was true. "But that's ok... I can see that Kaoru and I have already found someone we are going to grow close to, and she's right there." Aiko blushed at Hikaru's words and Kaoru nodded. _

**End of flash back**

Aiko smiled as she remembered her first day at Ouran which was two months and three days ago. "You okay, Aiko? You seem to be spacing out." said Kaoru. Aiko mentally snapped herself back into reality and nodded. "O-of course! Just thinking." Hikaru looked at her weirdly but went back to his conversation with Kaoru. The teacher had just announced that they would be receiving a new student and Aiko was hoping she could become friends with her- or him. She sat at a table with an empty seat in front of Hikaru and Kaoru so she could sit with the new student, she turned around and joined in on the conversation. "...what do you think, Hikaru?" asked the younger twin. "Urgh, I hope it isn't a guy- this class honestly doesn't need more guys; especially perverts. But then, I hope it isn't a girl because then all the guys would be crowding around her; especially the perverts." Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes. "So, a cross-dresser is what you want our new student to be?" Aiko asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Maybe..." and from there Hikaru looked out the window. Aiko felt this weird pang when he said 'maybe', did this mean he wanted a cross-dresser so he could- no. Aiko wouldn't even think of it. She didn't want to. Aiko really likes Hikaru and she doesn't want to think about THAT.

At that very moment a student walked in. It was a boy- right? Well he at least wore the guy's uniform. He had dark brown hair that passed half an inch of his ears, long emo-type bangs swaying over his right so they covered a third of his right eye, he looked 5 feet and 4.5 inches tall. He had brown eyes and he looked a bit shy walking in, many girls stopped their conversations and sat straight up tall in their seats paying full attention to the new student. "Class, this is Ryoto Megam-" the interrupted teacher said, "Megane." corrected the boy. The teacher looked at her paper then gave Megane a weird look, or so he was Megane. There were no free seats but girls tried to push some of their friends out of their seat so Megane could sit there, finally Megane came across Aiko and sat down.

The day dragged on and on until it was the end of the day. "Would you like to be called Ryoto by me?" asked Aiko. "Nah, I prefer my first name." Megane said with a smirk, behind them were the Hitachiin twins and Hikaru gave Megane a nasty look. "I don't like him already." spat the older twin. "B-but Hikaru, it's only been his first day! Give him a chance at least, you haven't even talked to him..." Kaoru said. "Give him a chance my ass." said Hikaru. "My name's Aiko!" Aiko told Megane. "Pleasure to meet you, Aiko."

Hikaru felt like punching Megane in the face. Aiko and Megane talked as they got situated to leave school; they looked like best friends. "Can I tell you a secret, Aiko?" Megane's voice changed to a bit higher and girl-ish voice. Aiko looked puzzled but nodded. Megane whispered, "I'm actually a girl."


End file.
